1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus used by lawn service companies and individuals for lawn care purposes. The motorized fertilizer spreader is capable of pulling up to sixty pounds weight where more strength is needed otherwise to push spreaders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A motorized impeller blade has been provided on spreaders. However, in view of younger help employed by lawn service companies, more strength is needed to propel and push spreaders over lawn area for uniform distribution of fertilizer. Such uniform distribution is not always certain if human energy is dissipated and a problem of tiring sets in for the individual trying to carry out the fertilizer spreading operation.